Jurassic Park IV: Resurrection
Jurassic Park IV: Resurrection (alternatively titled Jurassic Park: Resurrection) is a story by Styracosaurus Rider. It is the first installment in a proposed trilogy following the events of the first three Jurassic Park films. Author Notes Hello, good day, and welcome to Jurassic Park: Resurrection. Before we begin, a few comments from the author of the story... I have already written a Jurassic Park IV story, and I'm also in the process of rewriting it. I'm quite happy about the rewrite so far, actually, and plan to continue it at some point in the future. So, if I already have one, why am I writing another? There are a number of reasons, to be honest. First, I'm following the original version of Extinction fairly literally. I know that so far the rewrite has some very different elements when compared to the original story, but in the end, all I'm doing is simply "beefing up" the original version by making the writing better, cleaning up plot holes, adding a few shiny details, and just in general making sense of the story itself. There's nothing fundamentally new about it. Second: it isn't something I'd want to see in the theater. The prospect of Grant, Malcolm, Harding, and Dodgson returning all in one film is intriguing, but I'm not sure it would be satisfying in an actual film setting. In addition, the story would also be pretty difficult to practically achieve in real life if not physically impossible. Finally (and this is a very big finally), Jurassic Park IV is actually happening. Universal let the cat out of the bag in January of the current year; Colin Trevorrow was announced as director in March; heck, we've even got ourselves a teaser poster, rewrite announcements, and terrible plot scares of tamed dinosaurs within this summer alone. (Current status btw is that Trevorrow will be rewriting the script throughout the summer. Good news I guess) The fact that JPIV will actually happen someday must make us all consider what might happen in the actual film. Long story short, I took all this into account, a massive JPIV brain hurricane descended onto my unsuspecting self last month, and now I'm here to kick dinosaur butt and write a version of Jurassic Park IV that would be possible to achieve and make fans and critics alike happy. It's most likely that I will not be writing this immediately, because a) I am sooper dooper busy, b) I have yet to iron out every single detail about the story, and c) secret things which I will touch upon later. Also, I wanted to get the 400th page on the wiki. :P Further bulletins as events warrant. ---- Good news! I will indeed be writing this! Expect the first parts to come to the wiki soon...it currently exists as a screenplay, and I'm wondering if I should convert it to regular story format before posting what I have so far. Category:Jurassic Park IV Category:Styracosaurus Rider Fanfiction